YOLO is a Myth
by Sharingan000
Summary: Anna-Marie Potter is broken after the war. A few Death Eaters ambush her on day, three different spells cross, and she somehow ended up in the Marauders Era, right into the arms of a young certain, and handsome werewolf. Remus/Fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**YOLO is a Myth**

**Summary:** Anna-Marie Potter is broken after the war. A few Death Eaters ambush her on day, three different spells cross, and she somehow ended up in the Marauders Era, right into the arms of a young certain, and handsome werewolf.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Notes:**

Anna-Marie Potter: Lily Collins

Remus Lupin: Andrew Garfield

Sirius Black: Ben Barnes

James Potter: Harry Styles

Peter Pettigrew: Michael Cera

**Chapter One:**

Anna's POV

I wore my usual black and red robes as I walked around what was left of Diagon Alley. It was eerie, cold, and lifeless. No wandering shoppers, flying merchandise, owl hoots and cat meows, nothing.

George's shop was closed for now. He was still mourning Fred.

Fred… My brother in all but blood. I'll never hear his cheesy jokes, see the twinkle in his eyes. get crushed by his bear hugs.

Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall. Fred, Snape, Parvati, Lavender, Remus, Tonks… Too many people have died. It breaks my heart so much to know that I was the cause of this war leading to their deaths.

Suddenly, a huge hand covers my mouth and wraps around my waist, two other pairs of arms grab my arms. Trying to get out of their grip, I feared the worst.

They pulled me into an abandoned shop and pushed me against the wall. Three wands were held in front my face.

I looked to my captors to see that they were a few of the dozens of Death Eaters that were fighting on Voldemort's side, their faces were printed on the Daily Prophet.

"Anna-Maria Potter. For the murder of the Dark Lord, our master, you will require no trial, only a death sentence." The one in the middle said.

"Go 'head. I've got no reason to live." I said in a monotone voice.

They each smirked evilly and stepped back a couple feet, wands still pointed to me. "With pleasure." The one on the far right said.

I clutched the necklace that Sirius gave to me, and my hand in my pocket was clutching the charmed beaded bag Hermione gave to me. Closing my eyes, I listened as they said three different curses.

The curses hit me straight at my heart and I waited for the impact of my body hitting the wall behind me. But it didn't come, I was still breathing and it felt like I was slowly falling in air.

I opened my eyes when I realized I was falling through the sky. My fingers went through the puffs of clouds. "Where am I?" I said out loud.

"_You are being given a second chance child."_ Was what I heard in my head.

"Who are you?"

"_I am Merlin, lord of magic. You have suffered through war, loss, abuse, love, grief, and so many others. You deserve a second chance." _

Then his voice was gone from my mind like a mere thought leaving my memory. I looked around and noticed my black and red robes were exchanged with a beautiful white dress that went to my ankles, I didn't have any shoes on, and a periwinkle colored cloak. My wand was in my right hand and my beaded bag was in my left.

Then I drifted out of consciousness and felt myself float down to the Earth. I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I woke up, I found myself in a familiar looking room.

Sitting up with a groan, I looked around and almost fell off the bed I was on in shock. I was in the hospital wing. I hear the click of heels and soon came Madame Pomfrey, younger looking.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake. Gave us quite a scare child. Here drink this." She said giving me a godlet of water.

"Thank you." I said in a soft voice and drank the water thankful. "Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at Hogwarts, child. I must say, you look around seventeen, am I correct?" I nodded in response. "What school do you go to?"

"I was homeschooled, ma'am. But my parents were killed." That wasn't completely a lie.

"Oh you poor dear. Hang on, I will get Professor Dumbledore over here. And your saviours are here wanting to see you, shall I send them in?"

"Yes please, I would like to thank them." She nodded and walked off with a smile.

I looked around and saw that my wand and bag were on the bedside table. I grabbed both and opened my bag. I made sure everything was in there. I sighed in relief when everything was in there.

I heard four footsteps nearing me and I looked up. I drew in a sharp intake of breath when I saw people that look extremely familiar. Seventeen year old dad, Sirius, Remus, and Peter; only I thought Remus to be extremely handsome.

"Hey, you're okay. Nearly gave us a heart attack." Young dad told me. "I'm James, James Potter. These are my friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. What's your name?" Just then, Merlin's voice came back and it seemed as if the four in front of me were moving in slow-motion.

"_I made sure that there was information on you, Anna-Marie 'Purdy', and that you have records of parents. They will find an illusion of a couple that looks like you in a cottage in the wizarding world. But don't worry, they don't look like your real parents."_

"Anna-Marie Purdy," I said, "But call me Anna."

"Nice to Anna." Sirius said, flashing me a handsome smile.

"What were you doing in the middle of the field near the school?" Peter squeaked out.

"I-I was at my home with my parents, they homeschooled me. Out of nowhere, three Death Eaters barge in and tried to kill us, but my parents helped me to escape." It was partly true.

As I said this, I thought of all my friends who helped me fight the war, they gave up their lives to help save and protect the wizarding and muggle world. As I think about this, tears fall one by one.

"I'm sorry." Remus says, sitting next to me on the bed. Dad, erh James sat on the other side, so Remus was on my right and James was on my left. Sirius and Peter sat on chairs in front of me.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. If I had just gone back and fought them off, mum and dad would still be alive, they wouldn't have died because of me." I say as more tears fall.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Sirius told me.

"Yeah," Peter squeaked out. "Your parents risked their lives to save you, they loved you that much."

"So don't go around blaming yourself for their bravery." James said next.

"They would have wanted you to live your life and not blame yourself." Remus said, taking my hand in his. I didn't bother to let it go or move my hand away. His hand with mine was comforting. When he was close to me, I felt a connection to him,

I sniffled a little, but wiped away the tears from my eyes, giving them a small smile. "Thank you for comforting me." I said, looking to each of them. Peter isn't so bad, but he will be in the future.

Merlin told me he that people deserved second chances, so I'm going to change Peter's fate and teach him to make the right decisions for himself and others.

I hear two more pairs of footsteps coming our way, the five of us turned to see Madame Pomfrey back, only Professor Dumbledore was with her. He looked younger.

"Hello, I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. May I ask your name?"

"Anna-Marie Purdy, professor."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Lupin, Black, Pettigrew, I see you have come to see if Miss Purdy is alright." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir. We were worried about her when she came about in a field near the school." Remus spoke up, squeezing my hand. James, Sirius, and Peter nodding in agreement.

"Well, once I am done talking to Miss Purdy, you may have her. Now, go to lunch, your teachers have been notified of your absence."

They nodded and stood up, Remus was a little reluctant to leave me. He gave my hand one last squeeze, but pressed a warm kiss to my head without hesitation. I was shocked by the gesture, but smiled once I felt the butterflies in my stomach.

They soon left with one glance back to me and small smiles. I smiled back. They left the hospital wing and I looked to Dumbledore who still had that wise look and twinkle in his eye. I soon felt emptiness in me when Remus was gone.

"Let us go to my office, it's more private up there." I nodded and grabbed my wand, bag, and put my cloak back on.

We walked through the halls of the school, I didn't care that I was barefoot. We walked around until we got to the familiar gargoyle in front of the entrance of the headmasters office.

"Sherbert Lemon." Dumbledore said, and the gargoyle moved aside to reveal the stairs. We stepped in and the stairs magically moved in a swirl up the tower.

It soon came to a stop and there was the office door. Dumbledore walked up and opened it, holding it for me. It was the same office as I last saw, but with less knick knacks.

Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk and I took a seat in front of his desk. "Now tell me and be honest, who are you and how did you come here?" He asked more in curiosity than demanding.

"My real name is Anna-Marie Potter, daughter of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. I am from the future. In my time, I was prophesied to be the power to destroy the Dark Lord, in my time he's dead. I was wandering the abandoned Diagon Alley when three Death Eaters grabbed me and pulled me into an abandoned shop, pinning me to the wall with their wands pointed at me.

"They wanted to avenge Voldemort and kill me. They said three different curses at the same time. The next thing I know, I'm slowly falling in the sky with the wizard Merlin's voice in my head, telling me he's giving me a second chance away from all the loss and grief of my friends and family that died in the war." I finished with a deep breath.

"I am sorry to hear that you were, how you say, at the wrong place at the wrong time. You didn't deserve that. What else did Merlin tell you?" He asked me.

"He told me that he made what was an illusion of a couple that looks like me but different to my real parents. He made documents in the wizarding world that made it seem like I was a real person. So now I am dubbed Anna-Marie Purdy." I told him.

"Well, since you are I am guessing seventeen." I nodded that he was correct. "I wonder if you would like to attend classes here for your seventh year. Of course you'll have to be sorted if you were to agree." He explained.

"I would love to attend again. Back in my time, the Sorting Hat meant for me to be in Slytherin, but I asked him to put me in Gryffindor."

"Of course, now once you are sorted, you will be brought to the common room of any house you were dubbed and be staying there. I will have house elves bring you uniforms and your school books."

"Thank you professor, I really appreciate it." I said with a smile, which made him smile back in the same grandfatherly way I remembered.

"It's my pleasure Miss 'Purdy'," He said with a wink. "Now, Enzo," He called out.

There was a POP and a male house elf appeared next to the desk. "How may Enzo be of service, headmaster?"

"Can you please get some Hogwarts robes and seventh year class books for Miss Purdy here, she is going to be attending classes her for the other three terms." Huh, I guess it's only first term right now.

"Of course headmaster, Enzo will get anything that the miss needs." And with another POP, Enzo was gone.

"Now, it is the end of lunch, you must be hungry. Come, I will take you to the kitchens. I do believe Enzo will have your things by the time you're done eating."

"Okay. Professor, is it alright if I use my beaded bag instead of a trunk? It already has an undetectable extension charm on it." I wondered.

"I see no harm in it. You really seem attached to your bag."

"It was a gift form a close friend of mine. She helped win the war and is in a relationship with my other best friend." I told him. He nodded with a look of understanding.

We left his office and walked through the halls in a comfortable silence. The only sounds heard where the clicking of his shoes and the low slapping of my barefeet on the stone floor.

At the hall up ahead, I saw James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus; talking, laughing, joking, and playfully shoving each other. Then Sirius saw me, "Hey, Anna. Hello professor." The four of them jogged up to us. I saw they had their messenger bags with them, must be their textbooks.

"Hello boys, I was just taking Miss Purdy to the kitchens, but since you're here, would you like to take her there? I will send a note to your teachers why you are absent." Dumbledore said.

"Of course, professor. We'll make sure she gets to the kitchens for a bite to eat." James said smiling.

"And we never got the chance to know her." Sirius spoke up.

"Thank you boys, now I must take my leave for I have business to attend to. Farewell boys, Miss Purdy. Oh and before dinner, meet me in my office." And with that, Dumbledore left.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get to the kitchens, anything to ditch Binns and Slughorn's class." Peter spoke up in his squeaky voice.

We laughed and began to walk, the boys leading me to the kitchens even though I know where they are. Whenever I have nightmares, Fred and George would cheer me up by taking me there and we would drink butterbeer, cauldron cakes, and sugar quills. I noticed that Remus and I were walking close, but I didn't mind.

We made it to the portrait or fruits and James tickled the pear to open it. Once it was open we all walked in, but I had to pick up my skirt a little to step over the steps.

"Right you lot, I am still hungry so let's eat." Sirius said clapping his hands.

There was a table inside and it was placed near a fireplace. The kitchen was right through another door by the side. We all took a seat at the table, Remus to my right, Sirius to my left, Peter on the other side of Remus, and James on the other side of Sirius.

"So Anna," Sirius spoke up, putting his elbows in the table and resting his chin on his palms. "My curiosity is getting the better of me: what is in your bag?"

"You really want to see?" I asked, he nodded with a grin. I sighed in fake annoyance and reached elbow deep into my bag.

I pulled out all my things; robes, potions ingredients, potion supplies, my Firebolt, my accessories, other clothing for all occasions, my acoustic guitar, my sketchbook, oil pastels, books for everything, some wolfsbane potions, and Snuffles my stuffed dog. But once I saw Snuffles, I grabbed him and held him close, not even embarrassed that the boys are seeing me cuddle with him.

"Wow, you play guitar?" Remus asks.

"Yeah, when I was a kid, a family friend of mine got one for me and I taught myself how to play." I explained, looking into his beautiful brown eyes that I could get lost in.

"_Wait, what am I saying? Why do I feel like I want to be near him every second of every day?" _

"These are amazing." I heard James say. I turned to see him, Peter, and Sirius looking at my sketchbook.

"Uh, that's just something I do in my spare time." I said in a shy voice. Then I heard Sirius give a loud squeal like a fangirl.

"Is that a Firebolt?!" He exclaimed.

"Uh yeah," I said. "And don't touch." I scolded, smacking his hand away. The caused James, Peter, and Remus to snicker at his pouty face. "My precious." I said in a scary voice, rubbing the broomstick lovingly.

"Do you play quidditch?" James asked.

"Yeah, when me and my friends played, I would always play seeker. And my team never lost a game, even if it was a friendly competition."

"Wicked." I heard Remus mutter.

A loud POP was heard and there was Enzo with my books and uniform. "Here you are miss, the uniform and books headmaster requested Enzo bring to you. If you need anything more, just call Enzo."

"Thank you Enzo, I appreciate you assistance." He looked about ready to cry at my manners towards him, but bowed and left with another POP.

The boys looked at the books and uniform. "Are you going to attend Hogwarts?" Peter asked.

"Mhm, I was homeschooled back then, so I realized that I need to get out and go to classes with others my age besides my friends and family." I said as I put all my stuff back in my bag, including my uniforms and new books.

Soon, house elves came in with food and we all thanked them. As we ate the delicious food I would never forget, we talked, joked, laughed, and told stories. They told me about how they became the Marauders and how they love to prank people at the school. Then I went on telling them the pranks I did with Fred and George.

"So me, Fred, and George were at a dinner party for young adults. But thing is, there was a table full of snotty, mean, and evil kids who bullied my friends and I. So the three of us decided to get revenge. We made a smoke bomb that would make them look like something embarrassing.

"We planted it under the table and when it went off in the middle of the party, some of the girls looked like freaky animals or had a couple moles on their faces with messy hair. The guys were dressed like girls or were only wearing undershirts, boxers, and socks. It was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen." By now, we were all laughing uncontrollably. James almost fell off his seat.

As soon as we sobered up, it was almost time for dinner. "I better got, Professor Dumbledore will want to see me."

"We'll see you later, Anna. I hope you get into Gryffindor." Sirius said.

"Me too, you're awesome. I already feel like you and I could be like brother and sister." James said.

"I agree." Peter spoke up.

"Maybe we could even have the first female Marauder." Remus said.

"Yeah." The others exclaimed.

"You could help us with pranks, studying, Quidditch, and other stuff!" James exclaimed. I thought about it for a few minutes; becoming an official Marauder with my dad, godfather, Remus, and Peter. I could help them and set things right for the future.

"If this is what you want, then I'll join you guys." I announced. The four of them cheered, whooped, and high-fived before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. I laughed and hugged them back. "Okay," I said pulling out. "I really need to get going. I'll see you at dinner."

We all exited the kitchen and went our separate ways, the boys to the Great Hall and me to the headmasters office.

I held my skirt in one hand, and my wand and bag in the other as I ran to Dumbledore's office.

"Sherbert Lemon." I said to the gargoyle and stood on the moving stairs.

I got to the office door and knocked. "Come in." I stepped in to see professor Dumbledore with Professor McGonagall.

"Ah hello Miss Purdy. Minerva this is Anna-Marie Purdy. Anna this is Professor Minerva McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house and the transfiguration teacher."

"It's lovely to meet you, Professor." I said politely.

"Likewise, my dear. Professor Dumbledore here has told me that you were homeschooled and are now wishing to attend classes here."

"That is correct, ma'am."

"And I am sorry for the loss of your parents, dear."

"Thank you ma'am. It did hurt that they were killed, but I know that they are now in a better place." I said to her.

"Of course. Now I must get the Sorting Hat and head down to the Great Hall. I will see you there, Albus, Miss Purdy. I do hope you get into Gryffindor." This made me smile.

"Thank you, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus told me the same."

"Ah, I see you met the famous Marauders. Good luck with them." She said. She then took the Sorting Hat and left the room.

"There is a room down the hall for you to change to your uniforms, Anna. I must go to the Great Hall. Once you get down there, wait outside the doors until I announce you."

"Of course, professor." I walked down the hall to the room Dumbledore told me about. I walked it and saw it was an elegant wash room.

The floor was a white marble, there was a bathtub with a golden faucet and a shower with a golden shower head. The sink was the same as well. The toilet was simple.

I took a uniform out of my bag and began to get changed. It was the same as I remember; white button up, grey knee length skirt, black stockings, ballet flats, grey v-neck sweater, and black robe.

I fixed my hair so that it went over my right shoulder in a long braid that went to my chest. When out of the braid, my hair is actually down to my waist.

Once I was changed, I put my dress and cloak in my bag and exited the washroom. I saw that Dumbledore wasn't in the office like he said. I left his office and went down the stairs then headed straight to the Great Hall. I listened through the huge doors what Dumbledore was saying.

"Now, I know that you have been spreading rumors that there is a guest at the school. Well I am going to set those rumors to rest." Dumbledore paused. "They are true." Whispers spread through the hall, or as far as I could hear through the massive doors. "But further news, she is going to be taking classes here for her seventh year seeing as she was homeschooled. And now please welcome Anna-Marie Purdy."

The huge doors opened and all eyes turned to me. I wasn't nervous or scared at all, I was sorta used to it. I kept my head held high as I walked to where Professor McGonagall was waiting near the stool with the Sorting Hat.

Once I made it to the front, I sat down and she placed the hat on my head.

"_Ah, Miss Potter form the future." _I tensed a little. "_Fear not, I will tell no one."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Now, where to put you. You are as loyal as a Hufflepuff; smart as a Ravenclaw; cunning as a Slytherin; and brave as a Gryffindor. Well, since you categorize in all four, I shall give you the choice of which house you want to be in."_

"_May I please go to Gryffindor? It was the house I was in during my time and the house I want to be in since my parents were in that house." _

"_Very Well. _**Gryffindor!" **The Sorting Hat said out loud.

Gryffindor gave a standing ovation and applauded for me. McGonagall took the hat off my and I skipped over to where James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were since they were waving me over. The other houses were clapping respectively.

"You're a Gryffindor!" Sirius exclaimed happily, giving me a bear hug.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, it's hell!" Peter said, making me laugh.

"But don't worry, we'll look after you!" James said, puffing his chest out and hitting his fist on his chest. But he grimaced and started to rub his chest.

This made us laugh. I sat down and took a seat between Peter and Remus. I was now comfortable with being close to Peter.

Dinner appeared in front of us and we all dug in. Everything was a delicious as I remember, but there were some foods I didn't see from Hogwarts dinner in my regular time. I tried them anyway and almost died of its amazing taste.

Soon we were all full, except James, and the food disappeared. "Aw, I wasn't finished." James whined. I giggled and reached into my bag, pulling out a cauldron cake and chocolate frog. "Thanks Anna." He said and took the candy.

We all walked off to our common rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Remus' POV

The minute I saw Anna in the field by the school, my wolf side was calling for her, wanting to hold her, never wanting to leave her. Anna is my mate. Even without the connection, I would still think she were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I would do anything for her.

I could feel myself wanting to do things I never thought I wanted to do; hold her close to me, run my fingers through her long brown hair, feel her lay her head over my heart, tell her I love her and would die for her.

At the hospital wing, when I kissed the top of her head, I felt a spark go through me. She smiled when I kissed her. She has an amazing smile. But I also remember what happened with the others after that.

**~~Flashback~~**

_After the four of us left the hospital wing, we walked down a couple halls. James put a silencing charm around us and they looked at me with crossed arms and raised eyebrows._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Holding her hand and kissing her head?" Sirius said._

"_We've never seen you like this with other girls." James stated._

"_Why with Anna?" Peter said next. I tried to come up with an excuse, but just sighed in defeat._

"_When I saw her in the field, I felt my werewolf side calling out to her. I felt a connection to her right away." I explained. They looked confused, then shocked, then ecstatic. _

"_Whoo, Moony finally found his mate." Was what Peter exclaimed._

"_Congratulations, mate." James said patting me in the back. Sirius was hopping up and down and pointing at me._

"_Moony's got a girlfriend. Moony's got a girlfriend. Moony's got a girlfriend. Moony's got a girlfriend. Moony's got a girlfriend." He exclaimed. Peter, James, and I thumped him in the back of the head. "Ow, just saying. Anyway, congrats Moony, you found the girl you're meant to be with. Don't screw it up." I groaned at Sirius' words. This earned him another slap to the head from Peter and James. "Ow, bloody hell."_

"_Screwing it up is what I'm afraid of." I said exasperated. "What if she doesn't feel the connection? What if when I tell her, she'll run for the hills? What if she'll hate me and tell everyone about my being a werewolf? What if-?" _

"_Moony!" James yelled. "Stop being an idiot. Did you see the way she looked after you kissed her head? She was practically glowing with happiness. She most definitely feels the connection."_

"_Yeah, who could resist the second most adorable male in the group?" Sirius said._

"_Who's the first?" I asked._

"_Why me of course?" James, Peter, and I groaned at this._

"_Don't be too sure of yourself, Padfoot." Wormtail spoke up. "I think the first person that Anna saw was Moony, and I could tell she was smitten by him and not you." Sirius gave Peter a small glare, but Peter just shrugged. "And Moony," I turned to him. "Enough with the negativity, she'll love you. I bet she already loves us." _

"_Who wouldn't love us, we're attractively irresistible." James said. I just shook my head and let out a huge breath. Putting my hands in my pocket I turned around._

"_C'mon mates, lunch is awaiting us." I called out. I walked ahead of the group and turned right._

"_Other way." I heard Peter call out. I turned back around and walked the opposite direction. The school halls always confuse me._

**~~End of Flashback~~**

Back to reality- we are currently walking to the Gryffindor common room from dinner. James and Peter were in front of us doing weird moves like skipping, hopping, dramatic jogging, ballet twirls, and other crazy stuff. Sirius, Anna, and I were watching them and laughing uncontrollably. Then we all began to play leap frog the rest of the way.

Right when we got to the portrait, James was the one leaping next, but somehow tripped, bringing us with him to the ground.

Sirius was sprawled over my legs, my head was on Wormtails stomach, James was right next to me, and Anna landed right on top of me. We were all laughing uncontrollably at this point. Other Gryffindor students were looking at us with grins, rolling eyes, or strange looks.

James and Sirius got up still laughing, Anna rolled off of me and laid on the floor still in hysterics. Peter stood up and helped me up. I looked down at the giggling Anna and held both hands out. She took them and I felt a shock go through my body. I pulled her up, but a little too hard.

She jerked up and landed into my arms. Her hands were on my shoulders and mine were at her waist. Our eyes met and I got lost in her emerald colored eyes. She was the most beautiful person I have ever met. I am glad I have such a funny, smart, charismatic, and imaginative mate.

We were broken out of our stupor by a throat clearing. Anna and I stepped a few inches away from each other to see that all the other Gryffindors went into the common room and James, Sirius, and Peter were looking at us with knowing and amused looks. I could feel my face heat up and I could see that Anna was blushing.

"Well, let's get some rest. We have class tomorrow, not that I'm actually looking forward to it." Sirius said, stepping through the entrance to the common room. James and Peter following behind.

Anna and I shifted awkwardly before we walked into the common room. I would sometimes glance at her and she would catch me, then we would both look away blushing.

"Well, uh goodnight fellow Marauders. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said.

"Yeah, and after dinner tomorrow, meet us here in the common room and we'll take you to our uh," James motioned her closer. "Secret headquarters." He whispered.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Night James, Sirius, Peter, Remus." She said looking at each of us, but her gaze lingered a bit longer to me.

"Night Anna." The four of us said, then Anna went to the girls bedrooms.

"Moony's and Anna sittin' on a broom. K-I-S-S go and get a room." Sirius sang quietly. I smacked him in the back of the head as well as James and Peter. "Ow, bloody hell. What is it with you lot and hitting me?" He whined.

We shook our heads and headed off to bed.

**~~Timeskip~~**

The next morning, the guys and I got dressed and headed down to the common room. A few other Gryffindors were already down here and talking. We sat at the couches by the fireplace and just sat doing and saying nothing.

We didn't move until someone came up and scared us. "What are you doing?!" Someone practically yelled in our ears. We each yelped girlishly and stood up, pointing our wands up only to see Anna in hysterics.

"Merlin Anna don't scare us like that!" Peter exclaimed. She was still madly giggling.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist. But you gotta admit that was pretty funny." She said, falling back over the couch and sprawling over the couch. I saw Sirius raise an eyebrow and a smirk grew on his face. He raised his arms over his head for a stretch and feigned a yawn.

"I'm so tired," He dragged out. "I think I'll take a nap." Then he lay himself back on top of Anna.

"Sirius get off me!" Anna screams out as she tries to push him off, but she didn't have enough upper-body strength.

"But I'm so tired, and you're so comfy." Sirius said groaning.

"Sirius, get your fat arse off of me." She yelled. This made Sirius gasp dramatically and stand up. Anna sighed in relief and straightened out her uniform.

"My arse is not fat!" He exclaimed. Then he shoved his behind in front of her face. "This arse is not fat. It is like two fresh apples back here. This is a beautiful arse."

"Eww, get that out of my face, you clotpole!" The name confused us.

"Define 'clotpole'." James said.

"In two words?" She asked.

"Yes." The four of us guys said.

"Sirius Black." She answered. Said person gasped and put a hand to his heart.

"I am most astonishly offended. Who would have thought that you were so cruel?"

"Sirius-" Anna said with a grin.

"No please. Leave me with my shattered dreams. They're all I have left." He said wiping a fake tear and turning his back. I saw that Anna made the silent decision to play along. She stood up from the couch and stood behind him.

"Sirius. Say you forgive me. Say something sweet to me." She paused. "Say something soft and sweet." By now everyone in Gryffindor gathered around to watch. "Say something soft and sweet!" She screeched, making everyone step back and Sirius flinch. Then he turned around with crossed arms.

"BOSTON CREAM PIE!" He exclaimed. This made everyone laugh, but Anna and Sirius. But then they couldn't hold it and everyone began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Come on," James said still laughing. "Let's go to breakfast or we'll miss it. And lucky it's a Friday today."

We all walked down to the Great Hall and took our seats at Gryffindor table. "Let's see what's on the menu, shall we?" I said.

"Okay," Peter said. "There's pancakes."

"Bacon." James said next.

"Eggs, scrambled and sunny side up." I said next.

"Hash browns, yum." Sirius said grabbing one.

"Waffles."

"Pumpkin juice."

"Oatmeal."

"Yeah yeah there's a lot of food. Now can we please eat." James said.

After breakfast Anna got her schedule from McGonagall. She has each of us with her in her classes.

Block one: Charms (With Peter)

Block two: Herbology (With James and Sirius)

Block three: History of Magic (With Sirius and Peter)

Block four: Astronomy (With me)

Lunch

Block five: Free Period (With all of us)

Block six: Defense Against the Dark Arts (With me and Peter)

Block seven: Care of Magical Creatures (With Peter)

Block eight: Transfiguration (With all of us)

Block nine: Potions (With Sirius)

"Thank Merlin I'm not alone in any of my classes." Anna said in relief.

"Don't worry Anna, if anyone gives you trouble, one of us will be there watch your back." I told her.

"Thanks Remus, that's very reassuring." She said sounding sincere. We grabbed our books and left the Great Hall. We went our separate ways, while Peter and Anna headed to Charms, James, Sirius and I walked to Care of Magical Creatures.

**(A/N: I'm just going to skip to lunch 'cause I don't feel writing all that stuff.)**

After Astronomy class, Anna and I walked down to the Great Hall talking about anything that came to mind.

"So when's Quidditch try-outs?" She asked me.

"It's going to be Sunday. So you have two days to practice for a bit. On Saturdays, James, Peter, Sirius, and I like to practice at the pitch by ourselves." I told her.

"Cool, maybe we could have a little competition to see who can fly the fastest and do better tricks. I've been practicing for a long time and I learned how to do a Wronski Feint."

"No way, really? That's like the hardest seeker trick to do. I've only see professional players do that. Can you please show us?"

"I'll have to think about it."

"So how do you like Hogwarts? You know, going to classes and socializing with other people your age." I said nudging her shoulder with mine. She giggled a little.

"It's nice. I mean, I met you guys first and your all really awesome. And I met a couple other people, like Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Morgan. **(A/N: I don't know Neville's mothers maiden name so I just chose a random one.) **They're really nice people."

"Ah, Lily Evans. Muggleborn. You know James has a huge crush on her."

"Really?" She said giggling a little.

"Yeah, he's tried to ask her out tons of times but she always refused. Calling him a 'golden retriever'." Anna laughed at the name.

"Oh Merlin, that is just hilarious. I think I should give our dear James some dating advice."

"Yeah, with your beauty, I bet you get a lot of guys wanting to court you." I said, not even realizing what I said until I thought it over in my head. "Uh I mean uh- I mean you are beautiful but uh, I uh. I think I'll shut up now." She laughed at my bashfulness but gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay, Remus. I'm flattered, really. And I think you're kinda good-looking too." She said blushing. I blushed a little too. "So uh, since I am now a Marauder, are their any requirements?"

"Yes actually. Uh thing is, Peter, James, and Sirius are animagus."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you an animagus too?" There it is, the one question I dreaded to answer to her. But, I have to tell her.

"I'm a uh… a werewolf." Then there was silence and then she said something I didn't expect.

"Wicked." I looked to her with eyes wide as saucers.

"Huh?"

"I said 'Wicked', thing is I knew a werewolf a long time ago. He was like a teacher to me. He taught me how to do the patronus."

"The patronus charm. Blimey that must've taken a lot of practice."

"No not really, it only took me three tries. First try I fainted, second try I got a dementor down, third try I drove off a dozen dementors."

"That's really impressive. Maybe you can teach the others how to conjure a patronus."

"Yeah maybe I could. We could even send patronus messages to each other if we have to." She suggested. Then she looked at her hand watch. "Bloody hell, lunch started ten minutes ago. Come on, or the others will eat all the food." She said taking my hand and we ran to the Great Hall.

When we got there, we didn't let go of each others hand. Peter, James, and Sirius were seated at the middle section of Gryffindor table. When we walked there, they looked at us and our joined hands, raising their eyebrows.

"Is there something we should know about?" James asked.

"Yes actually, dating advice, specifically for you James." Anna started.

"Huh?" James said dumbly.

"Remus here tells me that you have a huge crush on a certain Lily Evans." She said as we sat down. "First, stop asking her out repeatedly. Second, be nice, have manners, get to know her more. Three, respect her personal space and wait till she tells you things when she's ready. Four, try not to get her in trouble."

"Okay…. That might actually work. Thanks Anna."

"Guys, I told her about us." They knew exactly what I meant. Sirius quickly put a silencing bubble around us.

"So, you guys are animagus and Remus is a werewolf." Anna said.

"Yes." Us guys said.

Anna's POV

"Yes." They said.

"Let me just make a quick heads up. I'm already an animagus."

"Really what your animal?" Peter asked me.

"I'm a white wolf." I answered them.

"Okay so we have to think of a nickname." James said.

"Nickname?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm a deer named Prongs, Sirius is a dog called Padfoot, Peter is a rat named Wormtail, and Remus is Moony."

"Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony. I like them. Now, give me a nickname, hit me with your best shot." I said taking a bite of a chicken wing.

"Hmm, how about…" Sirius trailed off.

"Luna." Peter called out.

"Yeah, Luna. Good thinking Wormy." James said proudly.

"Luna…" I said trying it out. "Fantastic." I told them with bright smiles.

"So, how did you enjoy your first day of classes, Luna." Sirius said.

"Absolutely fantastic." I told them. I don't know why I keep quoting Doctor Who. Soon I'll start saying they should change the neckties to bowties and wear fezzes.

"Glad that you're having a great time, Luna." Remus said. I gave him a smile which he returned.

"But I absolutely loathe History of Magic with Binns. I almost died of boredom and was about to hex him, twice." I said dramatically, banging my head on the table. This made the boys laugh. I felt hands grab my shoulders and make me sit up straighter. I saw it was Remus.

He rubbed my forehead and pat the top of my head. I sighed and just went back to eating. Sooner than I wanted, lunch was over, but it was now all of our free periods.

We all walked to the fifth floor and I immediately knew we were going to the Room of Requirements. I just acted like I didn't know what that was.

"Where are we going?" I asked them.

"We're going to our secret headquarters, my dear Luna." Sirius answered.

"Secret headquarters?" I said.

"Yeah, we found it in our first year when we needed a private place to be when we thought about trying to find a place to ourselves and bam, the door to the Room of Requirements appeared." Peter said. We made it to a blank brick wall and James closed his eyes. Then the huge doors of the Room appeared.

"Wicked." I was still amazed at the wonders of the Room. We all walked in the Room and I was amazed at the sight of it.

There were red velvet couches with gold colored pillow and a white marble fireplace in front of it. Atop the fireplace was a huge shield with the Gryffindor house symbol, it was 3Dimensional. The walls were painted brown and had moving paintings of the outdoors, Hogwarts, the Quidditch Pitch, the Marauders, Merlin, and the Black Lake. There were a few tables around the room with some books, quills, and parchment. There was a door on the other side of the room with a plaque on top that said 'Prank Armory'. Oh wow…

"This is fantastic!" I exclaimed spinning around to look at the Room. It truly is. "It's so beautiful I could live here! Ahh it's exactly how I dreamed my bedroom would look like!" I said hopping, spinning, and whizzing past them in every which way, until James and Remus stopped me.

"Slow down.." James said. "Geez you're as fast as a Snitch." I smacked his arm and he rubbed it with a look of pain on his face. "Owie, that hurt Luna."

"Well too bad Prongs." I said, stepping back two feet. He started to point in my face and make irrelevant exclamations. I just stuck my tongue at him and kept my fists clenched at my sides.

"Okay break it up you two." Sirius said as he and Peter grabbed James' shoulders. "Now come on, show us your animagus."

"Yeah come on." Peter encouraged. I smiled stepped back about five feet. Then jogged the opposite way and leaped, changing mid-air.

My animagus is a white wolf with piercing emerald green eyes and a grey crescent moon mark on top of my head. I swear, when they say me, I heard Remus say, 'Beautiful'. I barked once and sat on my hind legs, wagging my tail and letting my tongue hang at my mouth.

"Well aren't you adorable." Sirius said, stepping up to pet me. But I snapped at his hand and he quickly retracted it with a yelp. "Okay, maybe not." Then he turned into Padfoot. Then it was James into Prongs, and Peter into Wormtail.

Remus sat on the couch with the rest of us following; but I sat with him on our own couch, my head was on knee. He seemed shocked at first, but started to lightly run his fingers over the fur on my shoulder blades. My closed my eyes and I leaned into his touch. His hands were warm and soft, it sent shivers down my spine despite how warm I am with my fur coat.

I could see Sirius, Peter, and James who all changed back watching us and snickering behind their hands. Slowly getting up, I growled at them, they stopped snickering and started fake coughing fits.

"I need food!" I exclaimed, falling back into the back of the couch. "Ooh," Then I reached into my bag and pulled out Bertie Botts, biting into a jelly bean then spitting it out. "Bloody hell that is disgusting, tasted like soap." James reached for one, I let him, and ate it. Then he made a face and was spitting it out and wiping his tongue on the sleeve of his robe.

"Hot Peppers! Hot! Hot! Need water!" He said sounding breathless. I frantically reached into my bag, I know I kept water in here somewhere.

"Accio water bottle." It flew out and I caught it, passing it to James who quickly opened it and drank it, not caring if it spilt on his shirt. He soon finished it all and took deep breaths.

"Oh blimey, don't eat the shiny red ones with a green top." He warned.

So that's what we did the entire free period, eat an unidentified bean and watch each others reactions. I got raspberry, earwax, peppermint, orange, strawberry, apple, cinnamon, grape, and potato.

Then Remus, Peter, and I left to head to Defense Against the Dark arts. The rest of the day passed by in a blur, I impressed the teachers by getting almost every question correct and I impressed Slughorn by perfecting a complicated potion. He's better than Snape was for a potions teacher, but would be slightly better if he didn't show favoritism all the time. Actually, I take it back, I prefer Snape over Slughorn anyday.

At dinner, I was the first one of the Marauders since Sirius left to get something. I sat at the table, banging my head on the table. It was an absolute nightmare in Potions. I still remember what happened after Slughorn showed his favoritism to me in front of the whole class.

**~~Flashback~~**

_I just finished making my cauldron of Amortentia and Slughorn came over to inspect it. "I smell lemon drops, chocolate cake, and butter beer. Merlins beard it's perfect, you are truly a prodigy, Miss Purdy." He said overly-excited. _

"_I wouldn't say that, professor." I said to him._

"_Oh don't be modest, I'll make sure that all my classes and Dumbledore knows how proficient you are." Then he walked away. I turned to Sirius who was grinning. I took the knife and put it in his hand, tilting my neck and pointing to my esophagus._

"_End it right now, spare me the misery, please." He just shook his head and laughed, putting the knife away._

**~~End of Flashback~~**

I kept banging my head on the table until a pair of hands touched my back. Lifting my head, I saw it was Remus who was looking at me with a grin and a questioning look.

"Are you okay, Anna?" He asked.

"No not really, Slughorn showed favoritism to yours truly and embarrassed me. Ask Padfoot, he was a witness." He laughed and rubbed my back.

"Don't worry, you got through it and soon you'll get used to it. Just relax and play along with his favoritism." He instructed.

"Fine." I grumbled. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"I have no clue, probably doing some last minute pranking to Malfoy." Uh oh.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah, pureblood, greasy blond haired, snotty, rich-kid, I-hate-all-muggle-borns, Lucius Malfoy. He's a Slytherin. Annoying git he is."

"I don't think I like him already." Of course I don't like him, he's a git who is about to give birth to another git who turns good.

"Oh yeah, he's that bad. Anyway, I have to give you a warning." He began to whisper.

"What is it?" I asked concerned for him.

"It's a full moon tonight." He whispered. "And we're all going out to the Shrieking Shack, come along too."

"Oh, uh…. Wait, I have Wolfbane potions in my bag, hold on a tick." I quickly reached into my bag and searched around until I felt the small glass bottle. "Aha, got you." I pulled it out and handed it to Remus.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to do that." He said.

"It's fine, really. I do what I can and want to help others, especially a friend of mine." Oh but I wish he could be so much more.

"Thanks again." He said and downed the potion with a grimace of disgust. "Bloody disgusting."

"I would've thought you'd be used to the taste." I teased, nudging his elbow with mine. He laughed, making me smile and he smiled back at me.

"I'm really not, it tastes like mud, earwax, soap, grass, worms, and snot." I made a face and an 'ew' sound. "Yeah it's that bad." Then we just sat in silence looking at each other. I couldn't help but take a glance at his mouth, his lips. Oh so kissable.

Third POV

"She's looking at his lips right now." Peter whispered, peaking over through the door of the Great Hall.

"I can see him looking at hers." James whispered.

"C'mon bloody kiss already." Sirius said groaning. Then he saw them lean in. "They're leaning in." He whisper/exclaimed.

"C'mon, c'mon, kiss her Moony." James silently encouraged.

"She's leaning in." Peter whispered. They were lightly shoving each other and encouraging them.

No one else in the Great Hall was paying attention to them except the last three Marauders, not even the teachers noticed the slow PDA.

They were still silently encouraging them when they finally closed the space between them. Peter, Sirius, and James happily gasped and tip-toed away from the Great Hall. Once they got to an abandoned hall, they put a silencing bubble around them and began to loudly cheer.

"They kissed, they finally kissed!" Was what James yelled.

"Whoo, our two moon friends together!" Was what Peter yelled.

"Moony's got a girlfriend! Moony's got a girlfriend! Moony's got a girlfriend! Moony's got a girlfriend! Moony's got a girlfriend! Moony's got a girlfriend!" Was what Sirius yelled.

After they sobered up, they took off the silencing charm and began to walk back to the Great Hall. On the way, Lily and Alice were walking their too.

"Hello Lily. Good afternoon Alice." James said politely. Lily and Alice were shocked to see him so polite and not asking Lily out for the billionth time.

"Hello James, Peter, Sirius." Lily said back.

"How was your day?" He asked them both. They talked as they walked to the Great Hall.

"Good, boring really." Alice said, James nodding in agreement.

"Mine was fine, I met your friend Anna." Lily mentioned. At this James smiled.

"Ah, Anna is more than a friend to us three, she's our sister now." He told them, Sirius and Peter nodding.

"What about Remus?" Alice asked. They made it to the entrance of the Great Hall and saw Remus and Anna kiss again. Both girls 'awed' while the boys smiled.

"They are so cute together." Lily cooed.

"Yeah they are." Sirius agreed. All five of them walked to where Remus and Anna were and all seven of them couldn't keep the smiles off their faces as they ate dinner.


End file.
